twilightsagafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Volturirules/Ostatni rozdział.
Wreszcie ukończyłam to moje opowiadanko. Tym razem nie będę się rozpisywała. Po prostu zachęcam do przeczytania i ocenienia w komentarzu. :D Może tylko podpowiem, żeby wcześniej przeczytać poprzedni rozdział. Rozdział Tymczasem dwa dni później ogarnięty chęcią zemsty Caius zdołał dotrzeć do Polski. Szczęście w nieszczęściu nie był w stanie zabić Bianci, która ostrzeżona przez Aro uciekła z jego domu; teraz jednak mógł zacząć mścić się na Dianie o wiele szybciej. Wytropienie dziewczyny nie zajęło mu dużo czasu. Caius doskonale pamiętał jej słodki zapach i szedł po nim jak po sznurku. Wkrótce dotarł do ulicy, przy której mieszkała dziewczyna. Będąc blisko niej, poczuł nieodpartą chęć zobaczenia jej twarzy. Postanowił zatem poczekać w ukryciu, aż wyjdzie ze swojego mieszkania. Miał dużo czasu i cierpliwości, dlatego też był pewien, że jeszcze dzisiaj zobaczy Dianę. Po dwóch godzinach czekania Diana wreszcie wyszła. Niczego nie podejrzewając, beztrosko szła ulicą w stronę sklepu. Wtedy Caius ją ujrzał. Poczuł z bliska jej zapach. Po długiej rozłące stęskniony za dziewczyną zaczął chłonąć jej ciało wzrokiem. Zaczął od twarzy; przyglądał się jej głębokim, jaśniejącym oczom, podziwiał jej nos i pełne usta, a także zaróżowione policzki. Jej uśmiech go onieśmielał. Jej sylwetka wydawała mu się idealna. Jej nogi chude i zgrabne. Wszystko co jej było wtedy piękne i cudowne. Caius zachwycał się Dianą przez dobre dziesięć minut. Następnie dziewczyna zniknęła za rogiem jednego z budynków. Wtedy do Caiusa powróciła dawna złość. Tym razem była nawet większa, gdyż mężczyzna był już pewien, że ją kocha. Uczucie to było dla niego jedną wielką hańbą, dlatego też postanowił je w sobie zdusić, zastępując je nienawiścią do Diany. Stary scenariusz. Jednak teraz miał się okazać skuteczny. Gdy dziewczyna wracała do domu, Caius nie wytrzymał i rzucił się na nią, zaciągając ją do ciemnej, ślepej uliczki. Diana chciała krzyczeć, ale wampir w porę zatkał jej buzię kawałkiem swojej szaty. - Wreszcie cię dopadłem! – wycharczał. Widział przerażenie w oczach dziewczyny. Widział, że wie już, co ją czeka. Była to dla niego przednia rozrywka. Jej strach go cieszył. – Zabawimy się? Po tych słowach targnął bezbronną dziewczyną o mur stojący na końcu uliczki. Następnie podszedł do niej i spoliczkował. Chciał długiej zemsty, ale Diana, upadając, skaleczyła się w rękę. Widok jej krwi sprawił, że Caius nie mógł już dłużej wytrzymać… Zdecydował, by zabić dziewczynę tu i teraz. Już miał wbić zęby w jej szyję, już czuł ciepły, słodki smak jej krwi, kiedy ogarnął go straszny ból. Najpierw stosunkowo delikatny, jednak narastający z każdą chwilą. Czuł, że jego ciało się pali. Nie próbował nawet krzyczeć. Wiedział, że to nic nie da. - Wystarczy, Jane. – Caius usłyszał głos Aro. Ból momentalnie ustał. Wampir zdał sobie sprawę, że leży skulony na ziemi koło nadal przerażonej Diany. Aro podszedł do niej, nawet nie zaszczycając brata wzrokiem i wyjął wepchnięty do ust dziewczyny kawałek szaty Caiusa. Ten natomiast wstał i krzyknął do brata: - Jak mogłeś?! Nadal spokojny Aro nic nie odpowiedział. Popatrzył na brata i tylko pokręcił z dezaprobatą głową, a następnie odciągnął od niego Dianę. W końcu, po przejściu kilku metrów rzekł cicho: - Przenieśmy tę rozmowę w inne miejsce. Tak też się stało; Aro, Caius, Jane oraz niesiona przez jednego z członków straży Volturi Diana udali się do mieszkania dziewczyny. Caiusowi z trudem przyszło uspokojenie się, a gdy wreszcie mu się to udało, zaczął kłócić się z Aro. - No i dlaczego znowu wchodzisz mi w paradę? Co?! No powiedz! Co w tym takiego fajnego!? – krzyczał wampir na całe gardło. Jednak nie był taki spokojny, jak mogłoby się wydawać. Aro nie dał się jednak wciągnąć w tę bezsensowną kłótnię i całkiem opanowany oznajmił: - Myślę, że powinieneś odpuścić Dianie. Usłyszawszy to, i Diana, i Caius spojrzeli na Aro, jakby był niespełna rozumu. Diana przyglądała mu się ze zdziwieniem z sofy, na której siedziała, a Caius w nagłym napadzie złości rzucił się na brata. Aro dał tylko znak Jane, by nic nie robiła i zajął się odpieraniem ataków Caiusa. Bracia przez chwilę siłowali się, by w końcu zacząć okropną kłótnię pełną wulgaryzmów i wyzwisk. Po jakichś pięciu minutach tej niecenzuralnej wymiany zdań, Aro i Caius omal się nie pobili. Wszyscy zebrani w pokoju, tj. Diana, Jane oraz strażnik patrzyli na tę scenę z niedowierzaniem. Byli bezradni, gdyż nie mogli nic zrobić. Jane i strażnika obowiązywał rozkaz Aro, a Diana, co było chyba oczywiste, była zbyt słaba, aby móc stawić czoła wampirom. Z odsieczą przybył inny członek Volturi. O tej samej randze, co Caius i Aro, o wampirzej sile i niezobowiązany żadnym rozkazem… Tak, to był Marcus. Jednak nie był to ten znudzony, apatyczny Marcus. To był nowy Marcus, a raczej dawny Marcus. Od dzisiaj wampir pełen siły i witalności. Wampir, który wreszcie pogodził się ze swoim losem i zaczął naprawdę żyć. Mężczyzna szybko rozdzielił swoich braci. Zobaczywszy go, dostali wręcz szoku. Zmiana w jego zachowaniu była dla nich czymś niewyobrażalnym i niemożliwym. Czuli się tak, jakby na ich oczach spełnił się cud. - Bracia, bracia… Co wy najlepszego robicie? – zapytał Marcus zdruzgotany postępowaniem swoich pobratymców. – Chcecie się nawzajem pozabijać? Caius i Aro nadal stali jak wryci. Jednak teraz oprócz ogromnego zaskoczenia poczuli również wstyd. Marcus miał rację – ich zachowanie było karygodne. - Posuwacie się do tak obrzydliwych czynów przez jednego, marnego człowieka? – kontynuował Marcus, wskazując palcem na Dianę. – Co w was wstąpiło? Czy zapomnieliście już o tym, że tysiące lat temu przysięgliśmy sobie przyjaźń i wieczną zgodę? Nasz klan… Nasza rodzina… Ona może przetrwać tylko i wyłącznie wtedy, kiedy będzie budowana na zgodzie. Chcecie jej upadku? Chcecie stracić naszą potęgę? Tego na pewno nie chcieli. Zwłaszcza Aro. Wizja utracenia swojej pozycji w świecie wampirów przerażała go. W salonie Diany zapanowała chwilowa cisza, wypełniona zadumą i refleksjami. Jako pierwszy odezwał się Caius: - Co zatem zrobimy? – zapytał, wskazując głową na Dianę. Marcus westchnął. - Nie zrobimy, tylko zrobię… - poprawił brata. - Zrobię coś, co ocali naszą rodzinę i zażegna wszelkie kłótnie. Po tych słowach Aro od razu wiedział, co brat chce zrobić. Postanowił jednak milczeć, kiwając tylko głową na znak, iż popiera zamiary Marcusa. Caius jeszcze przez chwilę przyglądał się Marcusowi z zaciekawieniem. Najwyraźniej nie domyślił się, co brat chce zrobić. - Tak mi przykro, bracie… - wyszeptał Marcus, nasuwając Caiusowi odpowiedź na jego nieme pytanie. Zszokowany Caius nagle zbladł, a jego usta otworzyły się, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć. Nie mógł jednak wydobyć z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Nerwowo spoglądał tylko na Aro, Marcusa i Dianę. Na niej zatrzymywał się trochę dłużej. Ich spojrzenia spotykały się – on patrzył na nią ze smutkiem, ona na niego z pozornym spokojem. Tak naprawdę w środku była zdenerwowana i przestraszona; ona też znała zamiary Marcusa. Nie chcąc ciągnąć tej nieznośnej chwili w nieskończoność, Aro wziął Caiusa pod rękę i wyprowadził z mieszkania, dając po drodze znak Jane i strażnikowi, by też wyszli. Gdy byli już na korytarzu, Caius wyrwał się z uścisku brata i wrócił do salonu Diany. Ani Marcus, ani ona nie zmienili swoich pozycji – najwyraźniej czekali, aż wszyscy odejdą wystarczająco daleko. Caius ukląkł przy dziewczynie. Dotknął jej ręki. Musnął palcem jej twarz. Chciał powiedzieć jej dwa słowa, dwa być może najdroższe na świecie słowa, ale nie mógł tego zrobić. I po prostu wyszedł. Po upływie dwóch niezręcznych minut Marcus spojrzał na dziewczynę. Chciał ją przeprosić za to, co zamierzał zrobić, ale to było przecież bez sensu. Zamiast tego powiedział jej coś innego, coś dodającego otuchy: - On cię kochał, cały czas cię kochał… Diana uśmiechnęła się tylko i wyszeptała: - Cały czas to wiedziałam. – Na chwilę umilkła, a następnie kontynuowała – Możesz to zrobić jakimś nożem. Tak będzie najlepiej. Będą myśleli, że to jakiś zwykły przestępca. Marcus przytaknął. Poszedł do kuchni po nóż i wrócił do dziewczyny. Ta zamknęła tylko oczy i grzecznie czekała na śmierć. Wampir wbił nóż prosto w jej serce, skracając jej cierpienie do ułamków sekundy… Nawet po zgonie na twarzy Diany zagościł delikatny, wdzięczny uśmiech… *** W sali tronowej stali Aro i Marcus. Ten pierwszy przyglądał się swojemu bratu z radością. - Jak dobrze, że wreszcie do nas wróciłeś, Marcusie. – powiedział z uśmiechem. - Ja też tak myślę. – odparł wesoło Marcus. – Dużo mnie ominęło? Bracia się zaśmiali, gdy do pomieszczenia wszedł Caius. On, w przeciwieństwie do swoich rozradowanych braci, był trochę smutny. Mężczyzna spojrzał na swoich towarzyszy i spróbował się uśmiechnąć. On też w głębi serca cieszył się, że Marcus jest znowu taki jak dawniej. - Postanowiłem, że jednak do was powrócę… - powiedział cichym głosem i, nie czekając na pozwolenie, usiadł na swoim tronie po prawej stronie. Po chwili jego bracia także do niego dołączyli. - Caius… - zaczął Marcus. – Wiesz, że musiałem to zrobić. Te wasze kłótnie mogły nam zagrozić… Caius kiwnął tylko głową, dając bratu znak, że rozumie. - O tak, to było konieczne. Dziękuję ci, bracie… - powiedział prawdziwie wdzięczny Aro. – Gdyby nie ty, nie wiadomo, co by się teraz z nami działo… Caius i Marcus zgodzili się z tymi słowami. Zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, że ta przygoda, choć niezwykła i intrygująca, mogła okazać się zgubną. Ludzie – niby tacy krusi, a potrafią porządnie namącić. Refleksje te nasuwały się wtedy chyba każdemu z braci. Po chwili milczenia odezwał się rozmarzony Aro: - Ale przynajmniej zyskaliśmy ten przepotężny talent… Marcus i Caius zgodnie wywrócili oczyma. Aro nigdy się nie zmieni. Koniec :) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach